


Take My Hand

by Paolin_Huang, wivmaboiharry



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Hartwin, M/M, Mutual Pining, babys first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paolin_Huang/pseuds/Paolin_Huang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wivmaboiharry/pseuds/wivmaboiharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Give it here, Eggsy." Harry grins over at him as he gestures for the ukulele.</p><p> </p><p>Its 1:30am and Ive never written before but with the combined horrible influence of Kaalli (wivmaboiharry) and Hartwin headcanons getting us feeling some kind of way, baby's first fic was born.<br/>If you have any tips or advice please let me know! The both of us are only very new, so advice is appreciated.<br/>Come talk about Hartwin on tumblr, im eggsyazalea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

Harry and Eggsy are post mission in Hawaii and lucky for them, it went off without a hitch. They’ve got a few days to kill before being dispatched and finally finding themselves to have time to relax, wind down and set up on a secluded beach to watch the sunset by campfire. Eggsy pulls out the ukulele he insisted on buying (’Haven't you ever seen Blue Hawaii, Harry?’) and is plucking away on it. He cant carry a tune to save his life and only knows the chords to ‘Smoke on the Water’, but he is enjoying the way it's making Harry laugh. 

"Give it here, Eggsy." Harry grins over at him as he gestures for the ukulele.

Eggsy hands it over and settles back to take in the sight of Harry, who is leaning comfortably cross-legged and letting his fingers play over the tiny instrument. Giving the strings a few fine tunings before strumming all chords at once. Harry hums pleasantly at his tuning skills. He glances up at Eggsy as he slowly picks the instrument's strings. His voice filling the air as he softly begins with ‘I cant helping falling in love with you’ by Elvis. Eggsy's mouth drops open. Harry lands every note, his fingers deftly coaxing each sweet note from the ukulele. Harry smiles over at his shock. Silence fills the air except for Harry's voice and the smooth sound of the ukulele as he plays the song a few times. Eggsy's heart clenches at the emotion he sees in Harrys eyes, hope curling in his belly.  
The sun begins to set slowly around them, the yellows fading into pinks, followed by orange. Harry has stopped singing and is just plucking at the strings, humming the chorus. They take turns gazing out over the ocean and back at each other, hardly believing the peace that has found them. Harry's playing suddenly slows down. It only gets slower.

and slower.

and stops.

Their eyes find each other's. Harry searching Eggsy's face for something, just as Eggsy searches Harry's back. He notices Eggsy's eyes flicker down to his lips and Harry decides to take that as a sign. He drops the ukelele by his side and slowly crosses the small space that is between them. Eggsy gasps as Harry takes his hand and gently places a slow chaste kiss into the back. Eggsy is stock still in disbelief of what is happening.  
'Take my hand' Harry sings softly as he presses another kiss to the back of Eggsy's hand.  
'Take my whole life too' he places a kiss on his knuckles and looks up at Eggsy, emotion swirling in his dark eyes.  
Eggsy gasps as the world stops.  
Harry takes his lips away from Eggsy's hand, but holds tightly as he brings it to his chest above his heart. Harry is the picture of calm confidence but his heart is beating like a jack hammer. Eggsy's breathe hitches, he can't help but feel the same.  
'For I can't help'  
Eggsy's eyes don't leave Harry's as his face moves closer. Harry's eyes search Eggsy for any sign of reluctance. A search which gleans no results.  
'Falling in love' Harry's lets forth a small shy smile, the small crinkles around his eyes that Eggsy adores appear. Tears prickle at the corner of Eggsy's eyes. It's the most beautiful thing Harry has ever seen.  
'With you' Harry's lips land on Eggsy's. It's as if the secrets of the universe has been unlocked, the stars have aligned and the most perfect moment Eggsy could ever imagine has some how happened to him, on this small little beach in the dying light of Hawaii.


End file.
